


Last drink

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A detective and performer au? Asked by dragondeathcab via tumblr“I wasn’t expecting you tonight, Emma.”Regina’s Mills smirk was enough to made Emma’s mouth turn dry. Not enough, however, to drown the fact that Locksley was glancing at her with something that seemed to be jealousy. That alone was enough to made her return the smile in a much more flirtatious tone she would have done as the gorgeous brunette circled her chair, arms now crossed in front of her.“I wanted to mingle a little.”





	Last drink

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, historical accuracies in this case are a bit sketchy but bear with me xD

The atmosphere inside the pub was heavy, heady with the scent of smoke and stalling perfume mixed with the unmissable burn of alcohol and Emma winced at it; never one who enjoyed neither the blinking lights of such place nor the seemingly never-ending chat that filled the air in an even heavier cloud than alcohol itself. Pressing her lips together and squaring her shoulders inside her jacket, she maneuvered around various groups that were flamboyantly drinking every single drop of their glasses.

They couldn’t tell that she had a plaque of course; she wasn’t as obvious as some of the PI she knew and, besides, a detective wasn’t the same thing as someone who would rat them all in a blink of an eye; she had principles after all. Although, she thought as her eyes met with Robin Locksley’s ones; a drink on his hand and what tried to be a roguish smile falling from his lips; not everyone could say that.

Already wanting the night to end and half wishing to have said “no” to the case that had led her to the jazz club, Emma approached the furthest wall from the main door of the place, the red details and dim lights creating enough shadows there to keep her away from any wandering waiters.

She should have said no, she firmly thought, feigning not to see the half wave Locksley gave her; no to the search of some stolen money and mob-related problems. She, however, needed to pay rent.

Half-way reconsidering her stance and starting to argue with herself that she, perhaps, needed something more than the coffee she had planned on asking, she didn’t hear the hum at her back nor the chuckle that preceded two hands on her shoulders. The touch startled her but the voice that followed suit was enough to make her fight back the beginning of a blush that threatened to crawl up her neck.

“I wasn’t expecting you tonight, Emma.”

Regina’s Mills smirk was enough to made Emma’s mouth turn dry. Not enough, however, to drown the fact that Locksley was glancing at her with something that seemed to be jealousy. That alone was enough to made her return the smile in a much more flirtatious tone she would have done as the gorgeous brunette circled her chair, arms now crossed in front of her.

“I wanted to mingle a little.”

Regina’s smirk only grew at that; Emma hated the gadabout air of almost everyone on the room; the feigned and vacuous conversation that everyone who wasn’t in the middle of an illegal transaction had. That was something the two of them knew; the blonde had moaned about it enough times already along the relationship they had forged some years ago, back in the first case Emma had taken solo, freshly arrived to the city and still sporting some temper the brunette had been delighted to ride. So, if Emma hadn’t come to drink…

Sobering a little and ironing invisible wrinkles on her probably quite expensive dress, the singer eyed the detective; from her weary eyes that had dark circles under them to the new cut she sported on her chin. Kneeling slightly and holding Emma’s face with two fingers, Regina inspected it, secretly savoring the blush that now glowed brighter than before on the detective’s skin.

“New case? Should I be worried?”

Her voice was a whisper, devoid of the tone that would fill the place in a few minutes, once she started to sing. Nodding, Emma licked her lips but maintained her stare; she always did.

“Apparently someone stole from Gold; a poor man that believes he is smarter than him. I’ve been asked to search for him and tell him to leave the town.”

Regina growled inwardly at that. Maybe the café would be out of trouble for the night but if that man didn’t leave town soon every nook would be filled with Gold’s men. And that wasn’t good for business.

“And this?” She asked, lifting Emma’s chin and carefully grazing her thumb over the dried blood.

“A thug that thought I would be happy to tell him what I knew about the case.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile a little; the thug must be new then. No one really messed with Emma. Not when the blonde had committed to solve a case.

“I can…”

She was interrupted by a wave and a pointed look; rest was over; her performance was about to start.

“I’ll come back; don’t miss the show.” She winked and left, not missing, however, the soft mutter Emma tried to trap between traitorous lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
